


I'll Keep You Warm

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Dorian visits the Inquisitor's room one night and things do not go as he had originally planned.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I actually wrote this a good while back and I wrote it as a part to a Dragonborn in Thedas fic I wanted to write but never got around to where the Inquisitor was an Altmer, but I changed a few things so now in this, Inky is just a regular ole Dragon Age elf.

Dorian truly hadn't expected the Inquisitor to react in such a way when he came to his quarters with the sole goal of seducing the elven man.

"As much as I'd enjoy bedding such an amazing man, I'm sorely in need of some rest."

With those words, Dorian started to excuse himself, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I didn't ask you to leave, Dorian."

For once in his life, Dorian was at a loss for words.

"What I mean to say is that if you would, perhaps you could still spend the night with me."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard that."

With a soft chuckle, the Inquisitor shook his head.

"Dorian, will you stay with me for the night?" He shifted his hold on Dorian's arm to hold Dorian's hand in his own.

The Altus shifted his gaze from the Inquisitor's face to their joined hands then back again as disbelief started to show on his face.

Apparently the Inquisitor mistook the look of disbelief for something else seeing as he released Dorian's hand as if it had burned his very skin.

Dorian could almost see the other man's heart break.

"Sorry, I thought you were-" the elf's words were cut short by the human's lips on his own.

Dorian wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor's neck just before breaking the kiss.

"If you hog the blankets I'll never sleep with you ever again," Dorian told him.

A small smile crept onto the Inquisitor's face as he wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist and leaned in for another chaste kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."


End file.
